O'Maly
"If I've learned anything, its not to make the boss angry. You don't understand how stressful it is for him to keep running this place while also trying to protect this place from those Nazi Cunts. So for the love of god Angus, don't tell him that Fredrick broke the Crapper" - 'Connor McKellan' Backstory: John O’Maly was one of six siblings of the O’Maly family. He was the youngest, and of such was always the last in the lines of sibling activity. His father, Rick, was a gun enthusiast and an excellent shot. Dispite his wife’s decision, Rick taught his kids to shoot at quite a young age. When John was old enough to hold items and aim properly, we was given a gun to test shoot. Other than his older brother Jack, both of his other siblings took to their father's love of guns. Jack was the oldest sibling, and being 4 older, always got first pick in his father's wide variety of guns. Jack would always take up the assault rifle, and John was left with something a bit smaller. He took to the pistol, and by the age of ten, could shoot that pistol as well as any rifle. His gun skills soon outmatches that of Jacks. While the caliber of the gun was in Jack’s favor, John would again and again outshoot His brother in target practices. He could get headshots at ranges of over 200 yards, while Jack still struggled to get shots of that range with an Assault rifle. Rick took notice to his sons abilities, and gave him the name “Crackshot”. This nickname started to replace his real name in his father’s eyes. Each and every day, while out on the range, making spectacular shots with nothing but a Magnum, his father would remark on these feats and always end with John being called Crackshot. This nickname started to become a resentment of John, and without success, prompted his father to stop. Once he was 16 and skilled in the art of Magnums, he added another to his weapons inventory, and became his adulthood in the lands of Ireland. When he was 37, there became news of Fascist leader Wayland Brellin taking power of England, and Fascism soon started to spread along the U.K.. Supporters rose up and littered the streets of Ireland and Scotland, and riots and protests soon followed. O’Maly took to the front with his brother Jack, and started causing a civil war on the streets. He recruited members to start a rebel campaign against Wayland and the Fascist uprising, moving from town to town, and across to Scotland to find more members. In an attack on a pub in scotland, he came across a drunkard by the name of Mikey Scott, who curiously fought both the supporters and his own men with a railgun. For his own safety, he rped up the towering drunkard and knocked him out. He then transported him back to Ireland for questioning. Instead, he joined the gang, and became friends with Mikey. Together they became a forward threat to the Supporters. When daylight stopped on O’Maly’s doorstep, he was offered a position at their facility. He refused on the grounds that if he was there in Canada, he would not be here, In Ireland, leading the attack. On their departure, O’Maly and Mikey were given a parting gift of Communication watches, so they could keep contact with daylight, and them with The rebel group. Loadout Crackshot * Damage - 30 * Accuracy - 6 * Range - 1>8 Squares Dual Shot * Damage - 15 * Accuracy - 6 * Range - 1>6 Squares * Effects: Can use this move twice in one turn, and may choose a new target for the second attack Ultimate: Luck Of The Irish * Effects: Can use anytime. For the next 3 turns, O'Maly gains Infinite range, +5 Damage, and +2 Accuracy. You may still use an attack after you use this move Passive: Critical Hit * Whenever you Roll a 1 When O'Maly makes an Attack roll, double the amount of damage he would deal to the target Trivia * Category:CharacterCategory:DaylightCategory:U.K. Rebel Group Category:Offense Category:Male